The present teachings relate generally to methods and compositions for promoting repair and growth of bone, and more particularly to methods for treating osteoporosis and other bone conditions.
Osteoporosis remains a disease or condition characterized by the progressive loss of bone substance, density and strength. In addition and concomitant with the loss of bone tissue, there is a loss of hemopoietic tissue from the marrow of blood elements producing bones. The blood elements comprise red blood cells, white blood cells, platelets, the precursor cells of these cells and other cells common to the bone marrow. Whether the loss of the hemopoietic tissue is the result of mechanical loss of bone matrix or is biologically, hormonally, or biochemically mediated is inconclusive at the present time. Various bone diseases, injuries, or surgical interventions in humans and other vertebrates result in bone defects or fractures. Bone growth or restitution is often desired to alleviate these conditions. The bone growth may be desired in areas where bone previously existed and is partially or completely absent, or where its continuity has been disrupted. Situations where such regeneration of bone is necessary or desirable include the healing of fractures, prevention of fractures, or increasing the bone mass in osteoporotic bones.
Certain compositions to encourage bone growth are known and are available commercially, for example as Grafton® (Osteotech, Eatontown, N.J.). These compositions consist of a porous solid, semisolid, paste or gel material including materials such as gelatin, hyaluronic acid, collagen, amylopectin, demineralized bone matrix, and/or calcium carbonate. However, none of these compositions are directed at regenerating the hemopoietic elements of the marrow nor do they incorporate agents for stimulating hemapoiesis and angiogenesis.